


A Totally Normal Sleepover

by Anonymous



Series: Team Khaos [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crushes, Instant Ramen, M/M, Mochi, Secret Crush, Silly, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club, Training, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junhwan’s mom is away on a business trip which means Conrad gets to convince Junhwan to have a sleepover while she’s away.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Team Khaos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	A Totally Normal Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in no way, shape, or form based on real life nor am I claiming the events or relationships presented are real.

“Hey Jun, I heard your mom is going to be out of town this weekend?” Conrad asked as they were putting away their skates.

“Yeah and? We are NOT having a party,” Junhwan questioned. He started zipping up his case so he could make it on time catch the bus home.

“So I was thinking how about you, Joseph, and I have a sleepover,” Conrad said as he quickened his pace putting his stuff away. 

“ A what now?”

“A sleepover. You know where you hang out over night at your friends place and you’re suppose to sleep but literally no one ever does,” Conrad explain.

“I’ve never had one of those before,” Junhwan said, blushing, embarrassed that he had never had one before.

“Okay that’s it! You are DEFINITELY having a sleepover this weekend because you CAN NOT be a teenager and have never had a sleepover. I will rent movies, we can be board games, the whole works because this is an important teen experience,” Conrad gave his speech to Jun, “You, me, and Joseph, on Friday got it?”

“Okay okay! Important teen experience I’ve never had because I spend most of my time in a foreign country training to be a national athlete. I get it,” Junhwan responded.  
Junhwan headed out with his case quickly trying to make sure he could catch the bus home. The short conversation lingering in his mind as he thought about how CONRAD would be in his house Friday. He just HAD to call Dabin later. 

“Oh my god I’m really gonna die this weekend,” Junhwan whispered under his breathe as he got on the bus. 

When he got home his mom surprised him with small mocha treats. Originally he jokingly scolded her because if he ate them he’d be breaking his diet but then begrudgingly took them. Maybe he could share them with Conrad and Joseph at the sleepover. Then he decided to call Dabin when the time zones matched up at a reasonable point. The phone rang a bit before she picked up.

“Hello?” she asked into the phone.

“Hey um Dabin what do you do if the dude you may or may not have a crush on forces you to have a sleepover with him and our other best friend?” Jun asked rapidly into his phone but quietly so his mom didn’t hear.

“OH MY GOD! Have you guys finally realized that you like each other?”

“Well no but Conrad, Joseph, and I are having a sleepover. I might be dying. You need to save me all the way in Korea.”

“Okay you can handle this just act like you normally do around him. Be bros being bros”

“I regret calling you because THAT was no help.”

“You love me though,” Dabin responded frankly before she hung up.

The days were counting down. Thursday after practice Conrad told Joseph about the sleepover and he was ecstatic. Then came Friday practice where all three of them seemed out of it. They were too busy being focused on the ideas of having a sleepover together. For once they could be just boys hanging out instead of national figure skaters practicing together. 

All three of them were packing up their stuff to go back to Junhwan’s home after practice. The three were chatting idly about nothing much. 

“Hey Junhwan when does the bus leave again?” Joseph asked as he whipped off his blades and put the protectors back on.

“Um 3:30pm I believe,” Junhwan responded as he put away his gear.

“Then we might want to run because it’s 3:20pm,” Joseph said clearly shocked at the time.

“It’s 3:20pm?!?.? We better hurry or we’ll miss the bus!” Conrad shouted as the boys hurried to pack up their stuff.

The boys sprinted out of the club causing a scene as they rushed to get to the bus stop in time. In those moments they couldn’t help but laugh at each other. Conrad’s laughter rang in Junhwan’s ear as they got to the bus stop. 

“Literally if it wasn’t for me we’d have missed the bus completely,” Joseph joked. 

For that Conrad playfully slapped his shoulder as they waited for the people in front of them to get on the bus. They spent the ride joking around with each other and showing videos on their phones. Everyone in the bus got to see the true them, saw them as regular teenagers.

When the bus got to the correct stop Junhwan stood up to get off while Conrad and Joseph followed his lead. They climbed the stairs of the apartment complex to get to Junhwan’s second home, his Canadian one. Junhwan opened the door and they saw a pristine white home as they walked through the door. Conrad was about to make another step until Junhwan said, “Shoes.” After they had all taken off their shoes they were free to roam around the apartment.

“This place seems so empty. It feels like no one even lives here,” Conrad remarked as he wandered around the kitchen.

“It confuses me too as we spend like 10 out of 12 months staying here instead of our home in Korea. But if you want to see lived in I would like to show you my room,” Jun stated as he walked over to the door that lead to his room.

When you entered the room you could see his bed off to the side with blue sheets covering it. Then in the middle of the room was placed a tv. In total his room had three posters on the wall. One of TVXQ, one of IU, and finally one of Chungha.

“I can NOT believe you had kpop posters and didn’t tell me?!?” Joseph shrieked as he saw them.

“I didn’t think it was a very important topic point but according to your reaction it clearly was apparently,” Junhwan sassed him. 

His room had many things from his times in Canada like pictures in frames of his friends and medals hanging from the bookshelf. 

“I didn’t know you read?” Conrad said as he pulled a book off the shelf before promptly putting it back.

“Well I don’t read in English I read in Korean duh. I barely have the time anymore to just sit down and read so I don’t really talk about it,” Junhwan responded.

Soon enough the boys had settled themselves into Jun’s room as they watched the movies Conrad had rented. None of them had been slightly good. They were all the laughably terrible movies that they could talk about together as they watched. When it came time for dinner Junhwan decided to be lazy and just make some instant ramen, something he knew they all could enjoy. They slurped up the ramen and laughed at Conrad’s poor attempt at using chopsticks.

“Maybe you should just keep looking pretty,” they joked.

After the ramen they had placed all the pillows and blankets they could find in the apartment and pulled them into the middle of Jun’s room. That was when Jun broke out the mochi his mom had brought him earlier in the week. 

“What exactly is mochi? I know of it I’ve just never had it,” Conrad asked Jun.

“Well mochi is a rice cake made with rice flour and—,” Jun was cut off by Conrad.

“Okay that’s all we needed to know.” 

For that Junhwan shoved a piece of mochi into Conrad’s mouth. They then spent a solid amount of time chasing each other around the house before they exhausted themselves. After that whole fiasco they laid down on the blankets letting sleep overcome them. Junhwan and Conrad both unconsciously curled up to each other leaving Jospeh at the edge of the blankets. 

“Oh my god you two are such bi disasters,” Joseph whispered under his breathe as his vision turned to black. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> If any of you read my short “But We Don’t Talk About That” this is the crush Dabin mentions.


End file.
